Amore Dolce
by love for darkness
Summary: Hermione is in love and everyone she knows seems to disapprove. With the help of an unexpected ally she learns she is being betrayed, the only problem is finding out who or what is betraying her and why.
1. Chapter 1

Amore Dolce

Hermione POV

I left the room right after the meeting ended, I wanted the chance to speak to him alone. It irritated me so much at how our two key spies were treated. They came to the meetings gave their reports and left. They barely came to headquarters together because of the danger that could possibly cause. Once I had asked him to stay for dinner but that hadn't gone over very well, although he had politely declined I had received a few glares from around the table. Harry and Ron had gone as far as to tell her that neither of them were welcome here outside of the business they did for the order. She had just noticed him walk out of the kitchen and towards the very dimly lit hallway she was currently hiding.

"Draco?" she whispered not wanting to wake the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"What now Granger?" He replied.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright and to see if you need anything?"

"Actually Granger there is a little something you could help me with if you are really offering."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't serious." I answered

"And why exactly do you want to help me, it's not like we're friends or anything."

"We are part of the same team now and I want to help. Now what is it I can do for you?" I asked I was very curious now.

"Well with all the lying and sneaking around I have to do I find myself very stressed out."

"Oh that isn't a problem, I can definitely get you a potion that will help to alleviate some of your stress."

"No,no I don't think I really need a potion. Actually I was thinking a good shag would take care of it. So you still want to help?" He whispered as he crept closer to me, I began feeling butterflies in my stomach now that he was practically standing on top of me.

"Your sick Malfoy, you know that's not what I meant."

"Well that's what I"m looking for right now so if you not willing then I'll just be leaving."

I was starting to back away from him when I heard footsteps approaching us.

"Oi, what the bloody hell is going on here, get away from her Malfoy." Ron yelled Causing Mrs. Black's Portrait to start yelling as the curtains flung open. I rushed over to Ron to calm him down as Harry rushed into the hallway trying to close the curtains. I had managed to calm down Ron at the same time the screaming stopped, Harry stood panting at the effort of finally getting the curtains closed.

"Hey Hermione, I think I will take you up in that offer." Draco said as he winked at me and then walked out the door still wearing his trademark smirk. I looked up at Ron to see his ears had turned an alarming shade of red.

"What offer is that git talking about Mione?" Harry asked me as he led us out of the hallway.

"He had asked about a potion, it isn't anything serious or evil like you two seem to be thinking. Malfoy is part of the order now so you guys might as well get used to him being around more. You can't just jump down his throat every time you see him talking to someone Ron."

"When my girlfriend is standing in a dark hallway completely alone with that bloke or any bloke for that matter, I believe I have a right to know what the bloody hell is going on." Ron yelled and then stormed off up the stairs while Harry trailed behind him. I began to feel guilty, not because I felt that I did anything wrong but because of what it must have looked like to others.

"Mione? Are you alright?" Ginny asked. I jumped a little at her voice as I looked around to where she was and noticed for the first time we hadn't been alone when Ron had yelled at me. I told her I was alright and I was just going to lie down for a bit. She had just nodded. I put a silencing charm on myself, I didn't want anyone to hear me cry. As I walked past Harry and Ron's room I couldn't help but hear them talking.

"I still think you were a little hard on her mate." I heard Harry say.

"I know I am her first real boyfriend but she should know better than to hang out in dark hallways with other blokes, Bloody hell her and I have never been alone in a dark hall."

I kept walking and went into the room Ginny and I shared, I removed the silencing charm from myself and put one on the room instead. I laid on my bed thinking about what I had heard Ron say. She and Draco hadn't done anything inappropriate unless you counted what Draco had said and to be perfectly honest she didn't like being alone with Ron because he felt more like a good friend then a boyfriend, unfortunately she didn't know how to tell him that yet. Ginny came into their room after a little while interrupting my thoughts.

"You sure your alright Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm fine, I've just been thinking about some things." I felt a few tears making there way down my already damp cheeks. "I don't love Ron you know, not the way I should I mean. I know everyone expects him and me to be together just like how you and Harry and I can see how much the two of you are in love, but with me and Ron it's just not like that. I love him more as a good friend and honestly I think he is in love with the idea of us." I sat there waiting for her to say something but to be honest I was terrified that by blurting out my feelings and thoughts that I may have just lost one of the best friends I've ever had.

"Mione, I've known that for awhile, I think we all have including you and Ron. Personally I think you two are just so afraid of hurting each other that neither of you have said anything." I let out a sigh of relief hoping she was right.

"You really think so Gin?"

"Absolutely, now what happened between you and Malfoy? I know it was about more than a potion." she asked me with a smile on her face.

I knew my face must have turned scarlet because I could feel the heat. I told her everything that had been said between Draco and I.

"I honestly don't know what he meant when he said he would take me up on my offer. Should I go ahead and brew the potion or do you think he was just trying to make Ron more angry?" I asked since I honestly wasn't sure.

"I'm pretty sure he meant he wants to shag you but you should brew the potion just in case I'm wrong."

"I seriously doubt Draco Malfoy really wants to do that with me. Honestly Ginny, I am just a mudblood to him. Maybe if I was the last female on the planet."

"What the hell is do 'that', it's called shagging Hermione" she began with a giggle. "I know you're still a virgin and all but honestly you sound like a prude." she finished still giggling.

"I am not a prude, I was just raised believing that a lady should save herself for marriage is all." I replied feeling a little embarrassed. Then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"It's Ron, can we please talk Mione?" He asked through the door.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave, but we will finish this later." When Ginny left the room she had told Ron to go on in.

"Mione, I am so sorry I yelled at you."

"It's alright Ron I understand why you did it. I need you to know that I love you Ron, but I love you more like a friend than a boyfriend." I saw the relief etched all over his face. "I think we should just be friends."

"I couldn't agree more, I love you but it's almost the same way as I love Ginny. Your my best friend Mione and I honestly thought we would work out but..." I was nodding my head as he was speaking.

"It was too weird? I know it was for me. After our first kiss I thought I would feel something but I just kind of figured it was because I was just used to being your friend, but it never felt any better it just just felt weird and a little wrong. That's why I avoided being alone with you." I told him feeling a bit awkward and worried he would be upset.

"Same here, I only just realized when I was talking to Harry that we have only kissed like four times, but we have been together like six months." he replied.

"Our whole relationship we've maintained being best friends while calling ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh Ron, I don't want to stop being best friends but I just can't be your girlfriend anymore." I told him unable to look him straight in the eyes.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself, I promise you Mione nothing about our friendship will change."

I got up and hugged him as tight as I could. I felt the tears pouring onto my cheeks but I didn't care since they were tears of happiness and relief. Ron and I both looked oveer as Harry and Ginny walked through the doorway, both of them looking very confused by the embrace Ron and I were sharing.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was going alright in here." Harry said.

"Everything's great, we just broke up." Ron informed them as I nodded with a giant smile on my face. Poor Harry looked beyond confused while Ginny had a knowing smile on her face.

Things had become a bit tense around headquarters once everyone had heard about our breakup, but once everyone realized that both Ron and I were fine and actually happy about our current situation things pretty much went back to normal. Close to two weeks after the breakup we were all informed that there would be an important meeting this evening and apparently Severus and Draco would both be here, I remembered the first time they had both come for a major meeting. It had been so Dumbledore could tell everyone how Draco had been given an a mission by Voldemort to murder him but instead of obeying his orders he went to Dumbledore and asked to join our side, Dumbledore had also informed us of a curse he had received and how it was in the process of killing him so he had ordered Severus to put him out of his misery which would also ensure the safety himself and Draco would need to continue being spies for the order. Needless to say I don't think any of us were looking forward to this meeting. Both of them coming tonight obviously meant something bad was going to happen.

I hope this first chapter was enjoyable. Let me know what you guys think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Amore Dolce ch 2

D POV

"Where are you going Draco?" My father asked as I had walked past his study. I turned and walked into his study so I could tell him my fake plans for this evening.

"I am going to Pansy's house for a bit before I go to Severus' to begin our mission."

"Draco I hope you are taking time to protect yourself when you are with Parkinson, we both know how much a slag like her would love to have your child. And the dark lord has made it perfectly clear that you are to be wed with Miss Greengrass after this was is over." Lucius said to him.

"Yes father, I personally take care of casting the contraceptive charm as well as give her a contraceptive potion that I asked Severus to make for me. Pansy knows that what goes on between us is nothing more than shagging and is temporary."

"Very well, I shall see you when your mission is complete. Draco, make sure you do this mission perfectly. I refuse to have any ignorance on your part reflect badly on me."

"Yes father." As I walked out of his office and towards the apparition point just outside of our main gate I began thinking of the conversation I just had with my father.

Most parents would be concerned with their child either causing or having an unplanned pregnancy but that concern would be out of love for their child not out of fear of some crazed maniac like the dark lord. I almost laughed at the thought of me getting Pansy pregnant especially since I hadn't seen her since the day Dumbledore died. Knowing how much my parents disliked her and her family I use her as my cover story for when I go to meeting for the order.

I was almost impatient to get to the order headquarters tonight, not that I had good news but I was honestly curious as to whether or not Granger had actually brewed me that potion. I would bet my broomstick she did. I only said I would take her up on her offer to watch the Weasel react, although if she did actually make that potion I would just tell her that I meant I only wanted to shag.

Granger has always been such a prude and it was amusing to watch her discomfort when anyone talked about sex around her. She would blush a crimson type color, put her head down, and start to fidget. It really was kind of cute to be honest. I shook my head wondering where in the hell that last thought had come from.

After I apparated to Snape's house I walked into his lab since I couldn't find him anywhere else.

"Draco, I am pretty sure I have figured it out. We can have them take poly juice potion, It will be perfect because it has the possibility of killing two birds with one stone." He finished telling me as he rushed around grabbing ingredients and pouring them into a cauldron. I watched him for close to ten minutes before he looked up at me and told me we needed to hurry up or we would be late.

By the time we had arrived at the order everyone was already sitting around the table waiting for us. Most of them looked extremely nervous, not that I could possibly blame them seeing as Severus and I never came baring good news. I looked around at everyone sitting at the table, Granger was sitting between the-boy-who-wouldn't-die and the weasel. She met my eyes and started in with that gorgeous blush of hers. I gave myself another quick mental shake once again wondering where in the hell that thought had come from, the meeting had officially started so I hurried to take my seat.

"Severus and Draco were the ones to call for this meeting, therefore I will go ahead and let them take over." Mr. Weasley announced as he sat in his seat nodding to Severus and me.

"Draco and I received an assignment this evening to survey the Lovegood's home, I believe we have a traitor in the lower ranks of the order. The dark lord has knowledge that the Lovegood's is a functioning safe house." Severus was interrupted by the noise that erupted in the room. There were cries of outrage and a few people started trying to come up with rescue plans. I looked over to Granger and noticed she was the only one in the room aside from myself that was still seated, she sat farther back in her chair and rolled her eyes.

"EXCUSE ME?" Granger yelled as she stood up, she instantly had the attention of every single person in the room as they all stared at her. "Knowing Severus I very seriously doubt he would have come here without having some sort of idea or plan of what we should do." she finished gesturing to Severus who looked just as surprised by Granger's outburst as everyone else in the room.

"Thank you Miss Granger and I do in fact have a plan. I believe that if you lot take polyjuice potion and switch places with the order members there that way we should be able to catch most of the death eaters that are sent, the ones that escape will be severely punished on the dark lords order for not being able to capture the safe house, Draco and I will not have to break our cover, and most importantly the dark lord will reward the spy who gave him the information on the safe house to begin with."

"You expect us to trust you enough to pull off this hair brained idea of yours even though you just admitted that the most important part of your plan is to reward the person who is betraying the order. You must be barmy!" The Weasel finished his interruption without noticing that most of the people in the room were shaking their heads.

"The reason the traitor being rewarded is important, Weasel, is because Severus and I will be able to identify the traitor. With the traitor being promoted we will be able to find out what other information may have already been passed between Voldemort and the traitor." I felt the need to explain this to him as if he were a small child.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy that was what I had planned on saying before I was interrupted. I feel that this plan is our best course of action at this point." Severus finished.

"I think you may be right Severus, once we find our traitor they will be punished severely." Mr. Weasley said while most of the table nodded in agreement. Granger was definitely the only one shaking her head.

"Actually Mr. Weasley the plan itself is brilliant, although once we find out who the turncoat is the order should offer them a promotion so that way we could feed Voldemort the information we want to." Granger said.

"I have to agree. Combining Snape's plan with Hermione's idea is perfect. Anything that puts us at an advantage is a plus. Any of the spies Voldemort has placed within the order will be promoted into his upper ranks quickly since he and the rest of his followers believe that we are after Snape for Dumbledore's murder." Potter said to the room at large.

"How long do we have till the death eaters attack?" Kingsley asked.

"We are supposed to identify who is in the house so he can send in some low level death eaters to capture them, Voldemort has given us to the end of next week to return with a full report. I answered him.

"So that gives us a little over a week to train ourselves and switch places with those at that safe house." Mr. Weasley.

Once again Granger was the first one that left the room, I naturally assumed she would be waiting for me in the hallway again. I looked around the room at everyone chatting I left the room with a smirk and of course as I expected Granger was indeed waiting for me in the dim hallway.

"Draco I went ahead and brewed a mild stress relief potion for you." I could barely hear her even though we were standing so close we were almost touching. I reached up and grazed my finger across her cheek.

"I believe I already told you that it isn't a potion I am interested in," I felt her shiver as I leaned my face closer to hers.

"You can't possibly be serious, Draco, you hate muggle borns or you used too at least." she said her voice sounding a bit husky.

"Merlin woman I am not asking for your hand in marriage. I'm just giving you an option for mutual stress relief that we can both enjoy." I told her as I lightly kissed her lips.

"Play time is over." Snape quietly as he walked into the hallway. I followed him out of the main door without saying a word to Granger. After Severus and I apparated a few mies away from the Lovegood's safe-house. I noticed him glaring at me as we began to set up our camp. It only took me a couple of minutes to set up the tent and start a fire by magic. Severus walked around the area setting up wards and charms so we didn't alert the people in the house or have surprise visits from any death eaters.

"What exactly is going on between you and Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"Nothing"

"It's more than nothing Mr. Malfoy, you were practically on top of her. Who knows what would've happened had I of not walked in when I did." He said still glaring at me.

"Nothing happened that Granger didn't want happen I assure you." I answered him I was beginning to get mad. Who did Snape think he was to question my activities.

"Nothing will happen between you and miss Granger. You would do better to just keep your distance from her for the time being."

"Why is that Severus? It isn't like you've staked claim on her. In fact, as I understand, she is fair game." I told him smirking.

"I may not be your professor any longer but you will show me respect boy. Women are to be cherished and respected, that includes Miss Granger as well. If I ever hear you disrespect her or any other female for that matter in that way ever again you WILL regret the day you were born."

I watched him walk away, It would be easy to continue this argument, but to be quite honest the only person I have met that is scarier than Snape was Voldemort himself. I laid down on the cot I had conjured wondering what in the hell I said that made Severus so angry."

xxxooooxxxooo

I am hoping that you are enjoying this story. Please review so I know whether or not to continue. Thank you :)


End file.
